<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Side of Lemon Loaf by charmingwillow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522521">Side of Lemon Loaf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingwillow/pseuds/charmingwillow'>charmingwillow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Wolfstar, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Romance, Unreasonable Amounts of Fluff, lily eats too many oreos, or does she..?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingwillow/pseuds/charmingwillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James only came over to work on his group project with Marlene; he didn’t expect to find her roommate heartbroken on the couch...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Side of Lemon Loaf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been watching too much of The Office? Um, full disclosure, this came from a drunken weekend of listening to The Amazing Devil, but I edited it sober. </p><p>100% inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mBVP9Z_sac">this song</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be honest, it wasn’t quite the sight James expected to walk into when he came over to Marlene’s. </p><p>Given that the day was meant to be working on their group project, he’d been expecting a quiet apartment: the TV’s screen black but tempting; the hum of the fridge; miscellanea cleared off the dining room table and stacked on the floor. </p><p>The apartment was meant to be empty but with traces of a roommate he saw only in sporadic posts on Marlene’s Instagram or saw on campus; a scarf, a note in her handwriting, a hairbrush in the bathroom… </p><p>Instead, when James knocked on her door just after one, Marlene opened it looking supremely irritated and extremely done with the world in general.</p><p>“I tried to get her to leave,” she said in apology, looking over her shoulder with a roll of her eyes. “Or at least go into her room, but…”</p><p>Marlene opened the door wider, enough for James to slip through, and then she bustled further in, straight to the dining room table that had indeed been cleared off. But she went deeper in the apartment, down the shadowed hall.</p><p>James watched her go, but his eyes were drawn to the right, to the living room space, and he suddenly got the uncomfortable sense that he was intruding.</p><p>“We’ll have to go somewhere else,” Marlene said loud enough for James to hear, having now entered a different room— hers, presumably, since she emerged a moment later with a blue coat and scarf. She followed James’ gaze and let out a frustrated sigh. “She’s going through a break up.”</p><p><em> She</em>, James assumed, was Marlene’s roommate, and she was currently laid out on the couch. A floral comforter was bunched around her, wrapping even her head of red hair. A pack of birthday cake Oreos lay open, already half eaten, and she held one as she stared intently at the TV, lips pulled into a pout. </p><p>Marlene had her hands on her hips, shaking her head, half sympathetic and half— well, she’d probably been sympathetic for a while, and was nearing the end of her reserves. </p><p>“Er,” James said, and looked between the two girls, unsure what Marlene was waiting for, and feeling so incredibly out of his depth with the girl on the couch. He settled for, “sorry to hear that?”</p><p>Marlene snorted, and was in motion again, gathering her books into a bag now. “Don’t be, he was an ass.”</p><p>The girl on the couch sniffled. James noted— as a matter of observation— that it looked like she needed a shower. “An ass that would hug me sometimes.”</p><p><em> “Sometimes </em>isn’t enough,” Marlene shot back, tone suggesting this was an argument she’d made more than once.</p><p>“I baked for him,” the girl whispered distantly, “who will I bake for now?”</p><p>“I dunno.” Marlene’s voice was flat as she moved behind James and swept up her keys from the bookcase in the apartment’s entrance. “Not like you have a roommate or anything…C’mon, James.”</p><p>James moved to follow Marlene but pivoted before he was fully out of the apartment and waved at the girl on the couch. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>He got a quiet little hum in response. </p><p>“And take a fucking shower, Lily!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I really am sorry,” Marlene said later, once they settled into a nearby cafe. She stirred a splash of milk into her tea and shook her head. “The break up happened last week and, poor thing, just…”</p><p>“Sucks,” James offered. </p><p>Marlene huffed out some air and rolled her eyes. “At my wits end now; we got wine-drunk last week, watched Bridget Jones three times in a row— and those are <em> my </em> fucking Oreos…”</p><p>She turned a page in her textbook with more aggression than necessary and pursed her lips...and then let out another long sigh. “She’ll be fine…”</p><p>James couldn’t help but think how often those words were said whilst everything else was on fire…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>James had seen Lily around campus before. Mostly around Marlene, who she’d wait for between classes, and then spirit away to lunch. He only knew the barest of details about her, as Marlene had only ever referred to her as <em> my roommate</em>. </p><p>The first thing he’d noticed was her red hair; it hung in thick waves past her shoulders, and in autumn it was like the leaves tried to compete with her but failed every year. </p><p>She preferred dresses with pockets; every time she wore one she’d make a point of stuffing her hands in them as she leaned against a brick wall, letting the afternoon sun catch the golds and reds of her hair as she waited for Marlene.  </p><p>Her smile was wide and carefree and readily available whenever she saw Marlene, no matter what part of the semester they were in; when James felt the sinking weight of final exams pulling him towards an early grave, there’d she be, smiling in a dress with pockets.</p><p>She also had a boyfriend, James noticed within three days of noticing her. He came with her sometimes to collect Marlene for lunch. This boyfriend complemented her: tall, broad and strong jawed as he was. Sometimes she’d be tucked under his arm, her own wrapped around his waist, and her head against his chest…</p><p>Sometimes James would wave goodbye to Marlene and still hear their— <em> her</em>— laughter ringing in his ears as he went in search of his own lunch. </p><p>And now he knew her name was Lily.</p><p>So, it was just sort of interesting, her breakup... </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next time James went over to Marlene’s apartment, the living room had been cleaned up. No more Oreo packs; the TV was turned off, and Lily’s comforter was gone. All that remained on the couch was a neatly folded throw blanket. No sign of Lily. </p><p>Their project only needed a few touches for it to be finished and so they worked on them at the dining table.</p><p>James was staring at a bookcase filled with pastel colored books, only sort of listening to Marlene explain something but also wondering who the books belonged to— Marlene or Lily— when Lily made her presence within the apartment known. </p><p>It was a song, he realized. Lily sang from her bedroom, something soft and quiet, but still loud enough for both and Marlene to pause and look toward the wall to their right. Lily’s wall, he realized, as her sweet voice rose and then faded as quickly as it came.</p><p>James stayed very still, staring at the grain etched into the table, unwilling to risk moving lest it make the singing stop. Silence had never seemed so utterly unappealing, suddenly.</p><p>Marlene, meanwhile, tipped her head back and groaned. “That fucking song again…” And then she stood and stomped to Lily’s door, banging on it until it opened.</p><p>Murmured voices floated down the hallway and James decided to look over Marlene’s work while he waited— and then Marlene came back, and the singing didn’t come back. </p><p>Pity.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A month passed; James and Marlene finished their project, life moved on. Winter thawed into spring, the bite in the wind giving over to gentle warmth. James found himself looking up toward the sun when he walked to class.</p><p>Marlene invited James over to study for mid-terms. She also mentioned a box of cheap wine one of her other friends forced upon her, if James was up to it? </p><p>And so James turned up, right as Lily was leaving. </p><p>Marlene let him in and then disappeared down the hall, shouting at him to make himself comfortable and for God’s sake, Lily, don’t forget to blot your lipstick. </p><p>James set his bag down by the dining table and settled into a chair. Someone had cooked pasta but only one plate sat dirty by the sink. Two empty mugs of tea were left on the coffee table, a new pack of Oreos beside them. TV was still on, showing commercials, but with the volume quieted. </p><p>A bright light flowed out from the hallway, from a room that glowed yellow and white, and Marlene leaned against its door frame while a shadow of a person moved about. </p><p>“You’re really going to try eyeliner <em> now,”  </em>Marlene sounded skeptical, hinting about what a bad idea that was. </p><p>“I have time,” Lily defended.</p><p>“You really don’t.”</p><p>“We’re only getting coffee, just down the road…”</p><p>“You were supposed to leave ten minutes ago.”</p><p>“...Fuck.”</p><p>Drawers opened and shut, something clattered on the counter, and then the light flicked off and both Marlene and Lily emerged from the bathroom. James’ elbow almost slid off the table, and he sat up upon seeing Lily.</p><p>Lily hadn’t met Marlene for lunch since before her breakup, and James hadn’t seen her since that time on the couch, when she’d been binge watching that show and her hair needed a wash. </p><p>She’d washed her hair now— and, presumably, before this moment, but he hadn’t seen it...now it bounced in wavy curls, soft and shining. She’d done her makeup, painted her lips red, and James couldn’t stop staring as she rushed to the front door for her keys and heels.</p><p>“Lily’s got a date,” Marlene said with pride. “Told you she’d be fine.”</p><p>Lily stuck her tongue out at Marlene and then glanced at James. “You doubted?” </p><p>“Well,” he replied, voice stuck for a moment. He cleared his throat. “It <em> was </em>an alarming amount of Oreos.”</p><p>Lily laughed and shrugged on a coat as Marlene wished her luck. James kept staring at the door even after Lily left through it and only tore away from it when Marlene dropped down into the chair opposite him and narrowed her blue eyes at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>A corner of her mouth quirked and she shook her head, glancing over at the front door. “He seems nice but I dunno. Apparently he’s carb-free.”</p><p>James’ brows rose. Far be it from him to judge someone’s dietary choices but... “Bad luck for her baking.”</p><p>“Well.” Marlene slid her eyes back at him and shrugged as she pulled her textbooks over. “Nothing wrong with a rebound…”</p><p>James hummed in agreement, if only to deny the sinking in his stomach.</p><p>They studied for a respectable three hours; James let himself have a generous helping of Marlene’s truly terrible and cheap wine and when things got wobbly, Marlene insisted he could take the couch for the night. </p><p>He wasn’t particularly interested in seeing when Lily would come home, or what mood she’d be in, or if her lipstick was smudged...so he showed himself out and had a brisk walk back home himself. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mid-terms happened, with James emerging feeling mostly confident, and trying not to think about final exams next. Apparently Marlene felt the same because he got a text from her a few hours later.</p><p>
  <em> Movie night? We need a morale boost. </em>
</p><p><em> We</em>, it turned out, included Lily as well. James came to the apartment to find her sat in their old purple armchair, sipping wine from a glass that was a little too full and another pack of Oreos on her lap. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun atop her head and she wore flannel pajama bottoms and bright pink slippers. She also sported a grumpy pout. </p><p>“Her new guy is out,” Marlene breezed over with a bowl of chips and salsa. “She’s pledged to be single forever and apparently it looks like this.”</p><p>Lily threw a half eaten Oreo at Marlene. </p><p>James stole an Oreo on his way to the couch. “It was only, what? One guy? Must’ve been truly awful if you’re giving up already.”</p><p>Lily sank in her armchair and bit her lip. “He flat out refused the lemon loaf I baked him.”</p><p>Truly awful, indeed. James looked past her to the kitchen, searching. “Still have it? I’ll eat it.”</p><p>Wordlessly, Lily clambered out of the chair, careful to set the Oreos on the coffee table— the moment her back was turned, Marlene swiped it for herself— and disappeared into the kitchen. A drawer opened, something metal was withdrawn; sounds of slicing; the scrape of a plate from a cabinet and— Lily emerged with a truly lovely looking loaf dripping with white icing. </p><p>Best lemon loaf of James’ life; the other guy was a fool to turn it down. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Spring break came but, more importantly, James’ birthday and party. He texted Marlene to come to his for once, and to bring a friend if she wanted. He spent the rest of the day hoping that she <em> did </em>want to bring a friend.</p><p>Sirius sat with him over breakfast, the two eating cereal while Remus muttered to himself and tidied up around them. The kitchen had been manhandled into cleanliness and now it was the living room’s turn. </p><p>James looked around their space now; it wasn’t nearly as bright at Marlene and Lily’s. Their couch was a dingy gray, the coffee table a hand-me-down from Peter’s parents, with the wood stain chipping around the corners. The side tables didn’t match, and James was sure the lamps had also featured in his parents’ childhood photos. </p><p>Proof of their interests were littered around with no strategy or cohesive theme. There were posts pinned randomly, a Darth Vader toaster sat by the front door— not even on a table, just sat on the carpet. At any given point, despite Remus’ efforts, one was guaranteed to step on a stray die. </p><p>And, Christ, a replica sword hung over the fireplace mantle, put there by Sirius when they’d been nineteen. Still teenagers, but playing adults. A blurry moment of hubris that made James want to cringe now. </p><p>“Why do we still have that sword?”</p><p>“To impress the ladies,” Sirius crunched around his cereal; milk dripped onto his chin, hardly impressive.</p><p>“Sirius, what ladies, you’re really gay. You’re dating Remus.”</p><p>“You need all the help you can get, buddy.”</p><p>“They don't— I’m taking it down…” And he did, but then was horrified that there was a faint outline of it left on the wall. Marlene and maybe-a-friend were coming over later and this is where he was... </p><p>“From this day forth,” he told Sirius, after stashing the sword in his closet, “smoking is banned in the house. And that toaster belongs in the fucking kitchen…”</p><p>Sirius' response to that was to put his cereal down and trail James into the kitchen. “Who’s the girl?” </p><p>Of course he caught on...</p><p>“I invited Marlene.” James paused and looked around the kitchen, looking for space...he settled on shoving aside Remus’ stack of cookbooks and bananas and wedged the toaster between it all. “Said if she wants to bring a friend…”</p><p>Sirius squinted into the kitchen, thinking. “That one ginger girl? Nice.”</p><p>“She’s staying single forever, she decided.”</p><p>“Good for her.” The fridge opened, bottles rattling in the door but Sirius pulled out a tub of cookie dough and dug around a drawer for a spoon. </p><p>“Thanks,” James snarked back. “Supportive.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marlene brought Lily, an expected development that still made James all the worst kinds of antsy: jittery, distracted, stupid. </p><p>When the girls said their hellos to James, his words choked before they could even touch his tongue. He did manage a ragged sort of <em> hullo </em> before his mind went blank and he could only stare at Lily.</p><p>Apparently, tonight, she had time to sweep on some black eyeliner. It made her green eyes big, and open, and if James had time himself— and the sobriety— to stare at them forever, he would. </p><p>“Quick, get the sword out,” Sirius said into his ear.</p><p>James shoved him away. “Fuck off.” He made some excuse about needing another drink and waded through the throng of people to the kitchen.</p><p>And thus, this was how he spent his birthday party: doing his utmost best not to seek out Lily whenever he entered a room, or to stare too long when she did. The back of his neck prickled constantly and he honestly had no idea what any of his conversations were about, and most of the time he was just trying to remember how to breathe. </p><p>When he found her alone in the living room at one point, he couldn’t help but try and see his home through her eyes. They really needed to give the carpet a good cleaning...and he suddenly hated every DVD and knick-knack they had collected—</p><p>Lily noticed him lingering, and gave him a small smile. “Hi.”</p><p>The ambiance of the party faded into almost nothing. “Hey.”</p><p>He set his drink on one of the little shelves, shoving a dumb stag figurine they used for table top games deeper in the alcove and knelt onto the carpet with her to see what she was looking at. Sweet jasmine perfume curled toward him the closer he got to her.</p><p>Lily dropped a finger onto the top of a boxset of The Office and tilted it outward. “Yours?”</p><p>“Remus’.” James cleared his throat. “Dry humor is sort of his thing, so…”</p><p>“Is he single?” Her gaze rose to look over her shoulder, behind him, toward the hallway and kitchen. “Sounds like my kind of man.”</p><p>“He’s with Sirius.” James’ heart gave a sort of thud. “Weren’t you staying single forever?”</p><p>Lily snorted and she shook her head. “Don’t ever believe a woman who makes declarations whilst binge eating Oreos.” </p><p>“Noted,” James laughed and then, because that was chance cracking an eye open and nudging him, he said, “you know...I actually haven’t seen The Office…”</p><p>Lily propped a hand against her cheek and rocked on her heels, arching a coy brow at him. “Sounds like a challenge. What are you doing, <em>mmm</em>, Sunday?” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At first it played out like a great joke and he honestly couldn’t understand what she or Remus ever saw in the show, but she promised that Sunday at her apartment that it got better.</p><p>Mercifully, it did; they trudged through the first season and the second was like a breath of fresh air. She baked more lemon loaf for him, and he brought wine— good stuff, none of that box crap she and Marlene insisted upon.</p><p>The scene of Pam visiting Jim’s bedroom seemed too eerily familiar and had James sinking into the couch to hide his face behind his knees so Lily wouldn’t see his blush.</p><p>When Roy talked Pam out of the graphic design internship, Lily frowned and the hand holding an Oreo froze inches from her mouth. “He’s such a dick.” And then she shook her head and huffed out a sigh that seemed way too experienced in the matter.</p><p>Sometimes she changed into her flannel pajamas and sometimes she dragged out her floral comforter to wrap herself up; once he brought over his own pajamas as a joke and she declared that they were required henceforth. </p><p>Casino Night made his heart thump uncomfortably and he was pretty sure someone lit his blood on fire when Jim finally, <em> finally </em> kissed Pam. He shifted his eyes over to see Lily’s reaction and— Christ, she must’ve seen it dozens of times but she still sat on the edge of the couch with her hands folded under her chin and a goofy grin taking over her face. </p><p>She looked brilliant there, with the TV casting silver light on her, outlining her lips and the tip of her nose and curve of her neck. She’d tied her hair in a long plait and he wanted to just reach out and play with the end. </p><p>Lily cut her eyes at him and he sucked in a breath. “Told you it got better.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>James still went over to study with Marlene, though, and most nights Lily even joined them, taking over the couch with her chemistry books and lab notes. James learned she tied her hair up with pens and muttered swears as she scribbled down notes. He learned that she preferred almond milk, and opted for dessert tea in the morning. </p><p>He learned that she won her county’s science fair two years in a row, and that she gained infamy for punching her school’s incel asshole. She thought Andrew could be the one but that Marlene was right, he was a different kind of asshole who always undermined her dreams so the break up was coming, but. Break ups still fucking suck, she said. </p><p>Marlene and Lily fought over the Oreos, stealing the pack from each other every time they got up for the bathroom or a cup of tea or to heat up some dinner. When James brought over a grocery bag full of Oreos, he’d gotten a tight, squealing hug from Lily.</p><p>Once, Remus joined them, and he and Lily gushed over The Office until James stuck his fingers in his ears and pleaded <em> no spoilers, for fuck’s sake</em>. </p><p>Lily, unsympathetic, rolled her eyes at him. “It’s been out for like ten years, it’s your fault—”</p><p>“I swear to God, Lily.” He stabbed a finger at her to mark his point. “If you ruin how Jim and Pam get together, I will draw a bath with one of your bath bombs— which one do you like best? The acovado one? I throw it and all your Oreos into the bath.”</p><p>Lily’s grin was cheeky, holding back laughter. “That’s an awfully specific threat…”</p><p>“Yeah, you didn’t see him in high school,” Remus sighed from his textbook. “He’s not kidding, he’s capable of much worse.”</p><p>“And <em>you</em>, Lupin,” James carried on over his friend’s dead pan, “I will make sure Sirius hides all of your chocolate for the next month.”</p><p>“Good fucking <em> luck </em>with that, I hide stashes from him, too.”</p><p>Lily watched them like it was her favorite sport. “What did you get up to in high school?”</p><p>So Lily got to learn about James, too.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At the beginning of May, James came over and it was a completely unremarkable sort of day. Yes, spring was in full swing, and the air was filled with flowers, and the warm air was a delicious kiss against his skin, but it was just— just a day where he went over to Marlene and Lily’s apartment, like any other day of his week. Normal, now, after so many. </p><p>He found Lily in the kitchen, not quite ready to put on The Office. She had a batch of strawberry muffins— they smelled amazing— cooling on the little white table while she washed the pans and mixing bowls. She hummed to herself, some pretty melody he didn’t recognize, and tangy scent of lemon soap filled the air.</p><p>When she saw him, she grinned large and happy, and he leaned against the counter so that he could keep watching her. He tapped a finger on the white door behind him. “You’re aware you have a dishwasher, right?”</p><p>“It’s shit,” Lily answered, and stuck a plate on the rack beside the sink. “Barely ever washes anything correctly…”</p><p>James nodded to himself and stretched long, sighing in satisfaction but cursing to himself when his shirt rode up; he yanked it down before she could notice and asked, “what’s the song?”</p><p>But Lily’s sponge hand had slipped on the dish and soapy water splashed into her eye and she let out a loud swear as she squeezed her eyes shut. “Fuck, fuck, <em> fuck. </em>James— it burns, <em> fuck.”  </em></p><p>“Fuck,” James echoed, and ripped a paper towel from the overhead holder and wet it, offering it to her. </p><p>“Shit tits.” Lily took the paper towel and dabbed at her blinking eyes. </p><p>They were shot a bit red, so were her cheeks, and James coaxed her out of the way, so that she perched on one of the bar stools. He took over the dishes for her and she sat pouting at the table, tearing into one of her muffins and then cursing it for burning her tongue.</p><p>“Can’t win today,” James commented, earning him a bit of muffin thrown at his head. “Fear not, fair maiden, I am here.”</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder, tossing her a playful grin, but found her watching him with those green eyes of hers. Just watching, quietly, and then she looked away, smiling to herself. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One night he went over when they were a couple weeks out from final exams. They <em> really </em>ought to study, but they were also only a couple episodes out from finishing season three and if they could squeeze in a bit of both they’d be golden…</p><p>Marlene let James in with a vaguely stressed grunt that was definitely related to their final project and went straight to the dining table. James helped himself to the kitchen and started making himself a cup of tea and popped his leftover lunch into the microwave. </p><p>He heard her over the microwave’s humming and the crackling of his bland chicken within; Lily was in her bedroom, singing to herself again and James leaned against the kitchen wall, so still that he could make out the melody, and then the words.</p><p>
  <em> ...Somebody, somebody, somebody...somebody find me somebody to love… </em>
</p><p>James smiled to himself as Lily’s voice rose to the high notes and Christ, his chest ached a bit as he thought, <em> I’m right here</em>.</p><p>And then the microwave <em> dinged </em> and he mentally kicked himself, because if Sirius ever found out how bad he’d gotten…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As it happened, final exams meant certain things were waylaid in favor of studying: daily showers, sleep, Lily’s baking and even The Office viewings. James lost count how many times their late night studying turned into sleeping at the dining room table and then waking up with their faces creased by papers and their backs aching. </p><p>Once, James jerked himself awake just before dawn, bleary eyed and disoriented; he glanced over and saw Lily also still sitting in her seat, head on her notebook, mouth open and dangerously close to drooling all over her notes. </p><p>James smiled and went to her, gently shaking her awake. She murmured an incoherent something, maybe a swear because she tried swatting him away. </p><p>“Lils,” he whispered in her ear, coaxing her up. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed…”</p><p><em> “Hnnn,”  </em>Lily grunted but let him drag her up from the dining table and leaned against him for the walk to her bedroom.</p><p>He’d never been in here before; the bedrooms had always seemed a world separate from the rest of the apartment. Now, in the soft light of dawn, James felt he was stepping into the core of Lily’s existence. There was her floral comforter, bunched up in the center of her bed; there were her pocket dresses, hanging in the closet or spilling out of her laundry basket; there were her favorite lipsticks, a few journals; it smelled like her. </p><p>Lily flopped into bed, burying her face into her pillow, pulling another to her in a cuddle against her chest. James pulled the comforter over her, tucking it up to her chin and— he couldn’t help it— he brushed the hair from her face with a finger and let his fingertips press lightly on her back.</p><p>He leaned in and whispered, “sleep well, Lily.”</p><p>She didn’t move when he backed out of the room and quietly closed the door. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By some miracle, they survived final exams. Sirius decided to throw another party, and so James found himself staring at a sky full of stars on the back patio. Sirius had built a bonfire which, honestly, seemed like a really fucking bad idea, but it meant there were s’mores, so. The bonfire stayed. </p><p>It smelled nice, anyway, earthy and rich. And the crackling, and the fireflies, and everyone laughing... James tipped his head back against the house and closed his eyes, listening to it all…</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>James drew in a lung full of smoky air and opened his eyes to find Lily standing above him. Her hair looked like embers, the way the fire’s light caught it. “Hey. You came.”</p><p><em> “Thaaaat’s </em> what she said.” Lily sat beside James and arranged her skirt around her legs. Her feet were bare, she smelled like jasmine again, and Christ, it wasn’t fair how she could make him laugh with that dumb, overused joke.  </p><p>“Hey, Lily,” he said when he caught his breath again.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>James bit his lip, swallowed down some lump in his throat, and chanced a glance at her. She stared at him with those big green eyes of hers, so soft in the firelight, her lips pink and— he couldn’t hold this in anymore. </p><p>“When do you want to watch more of The Office?”</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>Lily’s brows pinched together, just a fraction, and then she turned her head away and sounded a little far away when she replied, “whenever you want, James.”</p><p>“Cool,” he said and then, “cool. Er— hey, Lily?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Lily let out a breathless <em> ha! </em> as she turned to James, grabbed his head on both sides and pulled him to her. Immediately, his own hands came to cradle her head and he kissed her finally, <em> finally. </em>Cheers rose up from a world away, pulling them away, but Lily stayed, shifting to rest her head on his shoulder. His arm came 'round her's, a perfect fit, and he suddenly understood what it meant to be content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Lily sings Somebody to Love by Queen<br/>-<a href="https://charmingwillow.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>